


Caught

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mary Sue, Morning Sex, POV First Person, Sex, Sex on stairs, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprise Sex, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's lady catches him with his guard down. He catches her being sneaky. Sexy fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Sunlight filtered in through the window. I groaned and stretched, rolling onto my back. The sunlight warmed my naked body in the sheets. Of course, Tom had gotten up before me. He always let me sleep after my flight in. That gave him the morning to run, pop in to the shop and meet with Luke. I looked at the clock as I sat up. It wasn't noon. I hadn't slept the entire day away.  
I disentangled myself from the sheets and pulled on my fluffy robe, rubbing my cheek on the collar. I smiled at the memory it brought. Us. Paris. Losing way too many towels off the hotel balcony. I padded barefoot into the bathroom. A splash of water, a run through my hair with the brush and mouth rinse with water and I was ready for breakfast with my love...well, brunch. A glance at the clock, alright, lunch then.  
I unplugged my phone from the charger and cleared the notifications then dropped it in the pocket of the robe. I giggled at the disco music coming up the stairs. I stopped halfway down. There was my beautiful Englishman in a pair of track pants, mopping the floor in bare feet and bare chest, to my pleasure. I slipped out my phone and brought up the video camera as I sunk down on to the step.  
Tom spun and twirled, shaking his hips to Sister Sledge 'He's the greatest dancer'. I bit my lip as I tried not to laugh. He was really getting into it when he spun around and caught me red-handed. I saved the video and dropped the phone back into the pocket. "Morning, tiger!"  
He placed his fists on his hips, still holding the mop in one hand. "Darling, what are you up to?"  
"Nothing, love, just watching you mop the floor."  
"Riiiiiight." I knew that look. I squeaked and darted up the stairs as he dropped the mop. His dastardly, wonderfully long legs carried him across the room and up the stairs before I reached the top. He seized me around the waist and buried his face in my neck, making me squeal and buck. His hand slipped into the pocket of the robe. "Did you take my picture?"  
"No." I couldn't help how breathy my voice had gone. His body pressed to my back, pinning me on my knees on the top stair.  
He hummed in delight, rubbing his scruff against my ear. "Show me." He held my phone in front of us. I unlocked it with his birth date then opened the video. He grinned and buried his face in my hair. "I look like a tit."  
"But you're MY tit."  
He hummed again. "Speaking of your tits." He dropped the phone into the pocket, forgotten. His hand slipped into the neck of the robe and grabbed my breast. His thumb smoothed down the curve to the nipple, giving the bud a tug. He reached around and loosened the tie, letting the robe fall open. His teeth scraped my ear lobe. "I almost woke you up this morning."  
"I wouldn't have been opposed to that."  
Again, he hummed, this time against my ear. "You say that now." He cupped my mound before slipping a finger then a second inside me. My hips jerked. He pressed his growing cock against the small of my back. "Maybe you would've been alright with it but I knew you needed your rest."  
Tom pulled the robe down off my shoulder so he could kiss down my neck and across the skin there. "If you keep this up-"  
"You'll what? Cum on my fingers then get fucked on the stairs. That's precisely what's going to happen, cupcake."  
"Oh Tom..."  
"Yes, baby. Hush." He pulled his fingers out to rub my clit, first in circles then back and forth along its swollen length. I rode his hand, rubbing my ass against his crotch. The robe was pushed higher and higher. I moaned, feeling his fully hard cock twitch in the thin track pants. He kissed my shoulder, his other hand kneading my breast.  
I closed my eyes and braced one hand on the floor, reaching the other back to his hip. I groaned and clenched my thighs around his hand, my orgasm shooting up my spine. I leaned forward, hanging my head as I caught my breath. Tom's knees nudged mine inward. His back pressed to me as his hand laid over mine. I cried out as he thrust up into me. The head of his cock pushed against my sweet spot and sent a flood down my thighs.  
He grabbed my chin and turned me to face him. He looked from my eyes to my mouth then back. "I love you."  
"I love you." His fingers laced with mine then fisted our hands. He kissed me, an open-mouthed press of lips, breathing each other in. He braced his foot on the top stair and sped up. I dug my fingers into his hip, whimpering into his mouth. The kiss broke as his spine straightened, the pressure building. He held the back of my neck, twisting his fingers into my hair. I heard him suck in a breath through gritted teeth.  
"Rub your clit, baby. I want you to cum again."  
My forehead pressed the carpet as I reached between my legs to rub my clit. He gasped as my body clenched around him. Our flesh slapped together, cries and moans reaching a crescendo. His hand tightened on my neck and hair. I squeezed my thighs together, curling my toes and feet as I came a second time. With a groan of relief, he let loose, pounding into me until his hips stuttered. His cock pulsed inside me.  
Tom drew his tongue up my spine in a wet line then pressed his cheek to my shoulder. "I missed you."  
I laughed, breathlessly. "I missed you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Pure sexual fantasy that I unashamedly Mary Sue'd the fuck out of.


End file.
